


Memories

by Nathamuel



Series: MCU Flashfics, Drabbles and Requests [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Duchess (2008)
Genre: Love Triangles, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Peggy remembered *something* when she looked at Howard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Since I watched The Duchess I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Also at [my tumblr](framesonthewall.tumblr.com).

Sometimes Peggy remembered *something* when she looked at Howard. There and gone again in the blink of an eye that left her breathless, let her stumble in her step, which wasn't characteristic for her. She never stumbled. Her step was sure and if she ever felt unsure she never showed it in the way she walked. She didn't present people with an opportunity to doubt her, except when she looked at Howard and memories rose at the oddest moments. People asked her if she was alright when it happened and Colonel Philips gave her a knowing look. He knew nothing.

Lately she had watched what Howard did more closely. The first few times she had thought it to be a fluke, the dizziness and the way her breath caught in her chest. Lately she had watched out for the trigger. For the moment that produced the feeling of losing the ground under her feet and the flash of a name, a face, a feel or smell. When Steve was close, when Howard was talking to him, looking at him, touching him, that was the trigger.

"Peggy, are you alright?" she blinked and became aware of Steve's concerned face in front of her and his strong hand on her shoulder, steadying her. She was leaning against Howard's workbench and Howard was looking at her funny. His face was exactly as in her memory.  
"Charles." she whispered without meaning to and saw his eyes widen in surprise and recognition. 'Beth' he didn't say but she saw his mouth breath out her name.

"Peggy, are you alright?" Steve asked her again and she shook herself out of her stupor. She straightened her back. She didn't slouch and looked Steve in the eye, smiling at him reassuringly. Worrying him was not something she wanted. "I'm fine. Thank you, Steve." she said and turned to Howard. Yes, he looked exactly like in her memory, minus the wig she'd see him wear whenever they met in public. He had looked at Georgiana like a love-struck little puppy back then, she had seen that, had recognized it just like she recognized it on his face now whenever he looked at Steve and no one else was paying attention except for Peggy. Past and present were so alike.  
Howard recognized it too, maybe, maybe remembered the past like Peggy did. Later she would talk to him but until then she had to clear her mind and sort through this new revelations.

When she had relayed the order she turned on her heel, walking away from the man she loved and the man who was in love with Steve. She wondered if she would always have to share her love with someone else. At least she had experience with this. She wouldn't make him hide this time. This time she was in control.


End file.
